Night
by Ogawdy
Summary: Allen POV - 2nd person story - Yullen/Arekan - Chap.1: Allen has a nightmare and he ends up in Kanda's room.
1. Nightmare

A/N : my first fanfic ever... ugh... enjoy, i guess ? Kanda is very OOC...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

You step into the room and close the door soundlessly. It's dark but you can see perfectly clear. A bed and an empty hourglass are the only furnitures. He knows you are here and you know he is awake. Alive.

-What do you want, moyashi ?

The familiar voice rise in the darkness and you feel instantly relieved. Even if you could hear his steady breathing, the remnants of your dream had made you fear the worst.

-I had a nightmare, you whisper.

You hear the light chuckle and you sigh. You begin to regret coming here. You knew he would mock you. You're never gonna live it down. You can already hear Lavi's laughter and see Lenalee's sparkling eyes while Kanda tells them what happened. You turn around and are about to open the door. You have had what you came here for.

-Come here, you hear.

You don't know when he stopped laughing and you feel his serious gaze in your back. You turn around. In the dark, all you can see are silhouettes but his eyes are sparkling. Through the clouds, the moonlight pierce just a single moment and you are mesmerized by the sight. His long dark locks falling free on his shoulders and his asian features lighten by the silver ray make him look like a statue of an unknown god. The mark on his bare chest is glowing.

A cloud cover the moon and it's dark again. His last words slowly make sense in your head.

-You.. You don't have to... you stutter.

You don't want him to think he doesn't have the choice.

-Come here or I tell everyone that the great Allen Walker needs comfort when he has a nightmare.

It's not the threat that makes you step to the bed but the fact that Kanda called you ny your name. He didn't say the moyashi or the idiot but Allen Walker. You could hear the mockery in his voice but you don't care. So you lay next to him under the cover and it's warm. You didn't think you could ever find a warm bed again or just warmth anymore. Not since Mana died.

But right now, next to the man who hates you maybe even more than the Akuma, you feel good. You're slowly drifting into sleep when you feel arms wrapping around you, pulling you close to a hard chest, so close you can hear his heartbeat. You catch your breath, unsure of what to do. When your own arms round the taller man's shoulders, he doesn't move. And when he talks, his low voice right at your ear sends shivers down your spine.

-What did you dream about that made you come to my room ? He asks.

You know he's surprised to see you at the dead of night but he doesn't seem upset. He almost sounds pleased but you quickly dismiss the idea. Kanda is never pleased.

-I killed you.

You shiver. You don't want to make him think you're weak but the tears spill down your eyes on their own. Your failed attempts to keep them only make you lift your head and you're looking right in his eyes and there's something tender in the way he is gazing at you. The moon is back.

He pulls you close and you cry unashamed, the face buried in the crook of his neck. He's drawing small circles on your back with his fingertips to calm you down. When the flow of tears quiet, you try to pull back but you're suddenly weak and he's strong. You stay embraced until he draws back and you're looking into each other's eyes again. He wipes your face and he cups your cheek. His eyes are devouring you. You begin to feel uneasy and you close your eyes to escape from his gaze. His glare reminds you of Cross, of Cross with women. Something Kanda isn't supposed to feel towards you.

Your eyes shot open when something wet press against your lips. Kanda's closed eyes are only inches away but he quickly pulls back and the look in his blue eyes is questioning. Your cheeks blush slightly. You don't know what to do and you lower your gaze, unable to look at the other man. But you find yourself looking at his bare chest and your cheeks are burning. His light chuckle makes you look up again.

-I thought you would like to kill me.

-BaKanda.

-Would you kill me if you could ?

-Of course not !

-Then there's no need to be afraid. Just sleep.

He closes his arms around you and you lean against him. You'll be gone before dawn and you will never speak of it again.

But right now, next to him, you feel warm.

* * *

A/N : Second chapter is out! yay!


	2. Nightwish

**Chapter 2: Nightwish**

You've spent several nights in his room, in his warm embrace. He says he doesn't mind and you know he's not lying. You don't talk all that much but you don't need to. He knows if you had a nightmare or if you just want to sleep next to him. You know he's been waiting for you.

Night is cold and lonely, you've always hated it. You wake up at dawn and go to bed when it's already dark outside and everyone's sleeping. Night is a time of truth and you hate truth. Night is a time when you're alone and facing yourself in the mirror.

During the day, you're always fooling everyone around you with your fake smiles and your gentleness. You are always the gentleman and always polite. But you can't fool yourself. Every time you look at the mirror, you see the silhouette of the Noah behind your shoulder. You see the tears that never fall and the shouts that never clatter.

Night always reminds you that you're alone. Sometimes, you can't even sleep. You're afraid of your dreams, afraid of your own thoughts. Destruction and death are the things you're hiding. Only Cross knows that you have trouble sleeping. When you were younger he used to stay beside you and you could fall asleep knowing you weren't alone. You would always wake up from a nightmare and find out that Cross was gone.

Sleeping next to Kanda brings calm to your troubled thoughts. You listen to his steady breathing and you're drifting into sleep. You know he stays awake much longer than you do. At some point, he gets up and he sits on a chair, next to the empty hourglass. But he doesn't look at it. He looks at you.

You usually wake up when you can't feel his warmth next to you. You're always gone before dawn and no one knows you don't spend the night in your room anymore. There haven't been any changes in your attitude except maybe you're more rested and if you look closely you could think Kanda looks happier in his own way.

You're always clashing at each other, insulting the other at any time. The only thing you know have change is you can't sleep without Kanda anymore. His presence calm you down in a way no others did. You feel better with him, even in daylight.

But you're afraid. Afraid of this time of night when Kanda's gaze turns to you and you fake sleep. Afraid of the pain and the sadness you read on his face. Afraid of this bare side of Kanda no one has ever seen. And you can't help but pity him. He looks so broken, so alone and so vulnerable. War has birthed him and it will kill him. His whole life is due to this holy war and it will bring him to the grave.

Kanda always says he only lives to find "that person" but you know it's not true. Kanda only lives to fight and he fights. And when the war is finished, if he's still alive, he will be useless. It is what being an exorcist means. They aren't living, they're dying. With the Noah lurking inside your mind, you can't forget that. You're not here to build yourself a life, you're here to save others. That's your only goal, your only reason to live. The role of the exorcists is to save people's life by giving their.

You resigned yourself to this a long time ago but Kanda still has a little sparkle of life in his eyes from time to time. Sometimes when you spar, his eyes seem to be glowing, like he really is enjoying it. You never noticed before but now you know what Kanda looks like when the light his gaze hold disappear. Like a broken shell, like an empty coffin, robbed by years and years of fighting against demonic creatures and Noahs. And it hurts to see him like that.

You wish night was a quiet time but it's not.

* * *

A/N: there might be a third chapter but don't wait for it. There most probably won't be one.


	3. Night call

A/N : Yay! Chapter 3! =)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Night call**

You come back from a mission at the dead of night and, after making your report, immediately take the direction to your room. The mission had been a disaster from beginning to end and the innocence had been destroyed. You didn't get much sleep in the two weeks you were gone and even when you could lay down a little, sleep escaped you. It was always so cold at night.

In your half daze, you take the way to Kanda's room and only realizes it when you're in front of his door. You know he's not here. You've been told that he was on a mission too. He left two days ago and is not to be expected before a few more days. You know it's stupid but you step into the room anyway. It's dark inside, black clouds covering the moon, but you can still make out the bed and the small table. It's cold but warmer than anywhere else. Even if he's not here, Kanda's presence still hang in the air.

You take off your coat and crash on the bed. Sleep is not long to take on you and just before consciousness fails you, you wonder if you're going to wake up before dawn.

The sound of a door creaking open wakes you up. For a second, you don't know where you are and you remember when the tall silhouette comes in your line of sight.

-Moyashi?

His voice reach your ears and you freeze. He sits down besides you and his eyes cross yours. He doesn't look upset. Just surprised.

-What are you doing here?

His voice is barely above a whisper and you almost can't hear it. The sky is still black and you feel as tired as when you fell asleep. It must not be so late in the night.

-I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I'll go back to my room now.

You try to stand up but a hand on your shoulder stops you. You look questioningly at him but in the dark, you can't make out his face. His hand is cold and you figure he must have just gotten back to the headquarters. His grip is soft and you could brush him off but tiredness is getting the better of you. You lay back down and his hand moves to your neck. Your heart is beating slightly faster and you wonder if he can feel it, his finger pressed just on the vein.

-Go back to sleep.

His voice seems slurry and exhausted. He must have fought a lot this last few days. And to finish a mission supposed to last a week in only three days, he must have fought hard. When he removes his hand and is about to stand up, you grab his arm and the word leaves your mouth on his own.

-Stay.

The look of surprise that pass on his face is soon replaced by a sarcastic smile.

-This is my room, moyashi.

You're too sleepy to retort and the words barely make sense in your head. All you know is that his heat never leaves your side as he removes his boots and coat, all the while holding your hand. He slips in the bed next to you and his warmth engulfs you. He lies close to you and you rest your head on his chest. You can hear the light thumps of his heart and his fingers close around your wrist. His breaths are even but you can tell he's not asleep. He won't sleep until he knows you are. When you fall asleep, and only then, will he allow his eyes to close.

* * *

A/N : it's even shorter than the second... There will be a chapter 4!


	4. Night end

A/N: Inspiration has come! Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Night end**

When you wake up again, sky is starting to light up. Sunlight enters the room and warms up the air. It feels comfortable to lay there in the arms of your comrade. You don't want to open your eyes. You don't want to move. You know he's asleep and you don't want to wake him up. You're quite surprised that the sun hasn't made him steer yet, but you're not going to complain. It must be the first time you're awake before him. It must be the first time you get to enjoy his presence in the morning. You're not gonna waste it. His arms circle your waist and his chin rest on your head. His light breath shuffle your hair. It feels peaceful. You don't want to think about the war and the death. You just want to lay there in his embrace for eternity.

Curiosity makes you lift your head, so you can see his face. His eyes are still closed and his eyebrows rest on his cheeks, drawing long shadows in the sunlight. His hair is displayed on the pillow like a black river. Every breaths he takes make his lips part slightly and you can't help but think he's so more beautiful without his usual scowl. He looks at peace, asleep and unguarded.

You take the time to observe his features. It is not like you never noticed before, but he is quite pretty. His high cheekbones and almond eyes betray his asian origins. His long neck and determined chin gives him a look a superiority. He's gracious and works actively to hide it with bad words and hard eyes. His eyes, too, are magnificent. At first, you thought they were black, but you caught glimpses of blue when the sun lighted them up. Looked up close, they were the color of the sky on a full moon night. But their owner never lets anybody get this close.

Your eyes travel to the soft skin of his neck and the slim curve of his collarbone. His chest moves slightly as he breathes and you can see the lines of his muscles through his tight shirt. You often saw him half undressed as you sparred. More than once, you admired his powerful yet gracious body moving to perform this perfect dance of death. Next to him, you always feel clumsy and slow. Your ways fo fighting are so different. He dances on the battlefield while you rush. He is swirling across the enemies while you crash on them. He is the god of death and you're only a loyal servant. He might seem haughty to some but you know he's extremely modest. He is magnificent.

Luminous sunrays strike the window and he stirs. You almost feel disappointed but you were getting tired of his sleeping face. You like when he's so quiet but there's something in his eyes that you love. A spark of light that makes him look alive, like his gaze reflects the life he hold. You free yourself from his embrace and sit up. The movement makes him roll on his back and he grunts. The sunlight is bright and he covers his eyes with his arm. You chuckle and the sound makes him start. He shots a glare in your direction. There's slight fear and surprise in his gaze and he almost looks panicked for a second before his eyes hardens and his jaw closes tight. Now he looks angry.

-What are _you_ doing here?

He tries to sound intimidating but his voice is still sloppy and he fail miserably. You can't help the bubble of laughter to escape your lips and his brows lift. His face could be comical if it wasn't for the death glare directed at you.

-Do you want to die?

You cover your mouth with your hands to stop yourself from laughing out loud but you can't. The last few days had been tiring and you just want to let go. No longer able to hold it, you burst off laughing and he sighs. His look is a bit softer now and he doesn't look angry, if a little annoyed. But that's to be expected from Kanda. His usual scowl has taken up his gracious features and you realize he looks a lot more like _Kanda _now. As much as you love his sleeping face, it's better when he's awake.

-Shut up or someone will hear you.

-And who, pray tell? Your room is in the middle of nowhere and no one ever approaches it.

-If you continue to spit shit like that, even Komui will hear you.

-No, he won't, he's deaf as a teapot.

-What does that even mean...? And that's exactly my point.

-Nobody would hear me even if I shouted.

-_I_ would so shut up. And get out of here.

You cross your arms on your chest and don't make a move. Kanda have close his eyes again and he soon reopens them and looks at you like if you are an insect he had to crush.

-Are you fucking kidding me...

You shot him your most innocent smile and he narrows his eyes.

-YOU FUCKING PUNK! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! GET THE FUCK OUT!

His yells resonate in the hallway as he throws you out and covers your laughter.

"What's his problem with fucks..."

* * *

A/N: And chapter 5 will be out in a week maybe... Maybe. Hrm.


	5. Night Regards

A/N : Chapter 5! Chapter 5! I'm so glad I finished it in time... Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Night Regards**

He closes the door and leans against it. You can hear his ragged breathing. You're still half asleep and you don't immediately realize what's going on. But Kanda is here and he tries through his breaths to speak your name. Your eyes accustom to the darkness and you see his silhouette leaning against the door, his eyes gleaming in moonlight set right at you.

It's the smell that first warns you. A slick, metallic smell that hangs in the air. It's faint but it wasn't here before. It takes up your throat and you're suddenly wide awake. You know this smell. It's the one covering every battlefield, the one that comes with death and pain. And then you see it. The hand held tightly on his stomach. The small droplets leaking from his fingers. And the red liquid next to his feet. There is blood. Kanda is hurt.

You jump out of bed and you slide an arm under his shoulders to support him. He grunts that he doesn't need help but you shut him up. You lead him to the bed where he sits. He tries to brush you off but he has lost too much blood and he's weakened. The wound is pretty bad and you're surprised Kanda hasn't pass out yet. He must have hidden it from Komui or else he would have been directly sent to infirmary. In all his pride, Kanda came to you.

Ignoring his dark glare and tight jaw, you carefully remove his coat and take off his dampened shirt. The black mark has taken up most of his shoulder and half of his chest. It looks inflated and Kanda winces. But your attention is on the large cut on his side. It's deep and blood keeps flowing out. You can't do much but you understand he does not want to be treated. The wound will be healed by morning but for now it needs bandages. You clean the skin with a wet cloth and can't help but observe as the inside moves to rebuild.

-Don't look.

Kanda's voice is rough and hoarse. You start a little but your gaze travel up to meet his. Kanda's eyes are wide, his pupils dilated and there's a look of fear on his face that you don't know. He's clearly in pain and he tighten his jaw to prevent a whine to escape. He doesn't want to look weak. He doesn't want you to think he is weak. But you know he isn't.

You freeze for a bit before you lower your eyes and refocus on the wound, mumbling an excuse. You dress it up and go to the bathroom to wash the clothes. By the time you come back, Kanda is fast asleep, sprawled on your bed.

You sigh and move him to a more comfortable position. You slip under the cover next to him and you watch his chest rise and fall. You're rocked by the quiet sound of his heartbeat and you fall asleep holding him tightly.

Shuffling next to you wakes you up and you watch as Kanda rip off the layers of bandages wrapped around his chest. You want to stop him but the skin is soon revealed. It is white and unmarked. There is no sign of the wound except from the drenched bandages. The mark on his chest seems quieter too, less swollen. Kanda looks tired but he is definitely calmer. Once the layers are sprawled on the bed, he sighs and leans against the wall. His jaw is still tight, his eyes are shut and he clutches the sheets stronger than he holds his sword. He looks broken, drained from all his energy. Life is slowly slipping from his grasp and he looks... resigned to it.

Without a word, you sit up and nuzzle close to him. He opens his eyes when you move and there is fear and despair. When you wrap your arms around his shoulders, he doesn't protest. He simply rest his head in the crook of your neck and you feel his chin tremble. His all body is suddenly shook by silent tears. You hold him tight, whispering in his ear that "it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be alright..."

You know it is a lie. He knows it too, but your voice seems to comfort him so you keep talking, and he is clutching to you, he's fighting against whatever demons inside his head. You fight too, against the urge to cry with him. The Noah inside your head keeps murmuring. Day and night, he's lurking in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to take on your body. But you won't let him.

It's gonna be alright, after all.

* * *

A/N : Please review, I wanna know what you think! And there will be more. i don't know when but there will be a chapter 6.


	6. Night Fears

A/N : This is the last chapter, my friends... But I'll try to post the Christmas special during the week (hopefully on the 25th but... well, if I can) and then, it'll definitely be over !

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Night Fears**

You suddenly wake up and sit up on the bed. The sheets are cold and there's a heavy snow tempest outside. Winds push against the window and the night howls. You shiver and wrap the sheets tight around you. Winter's nights used to be the hardest when you were a kid. Your sleep was always filled with nightmares and when you woke up, it was to an empty room. You used to hate those nights.

There is a growing feeling in your chest and your mind clouds with dread. Kanda. Where is Kanda. You fell asleep next to the man and now he is gone. Panic rises and you clutch at the pillow like it's an anchor to the sane world. It has been months since you last woke up alone. It has been months since you last felt cold. When winter arrived, Kanda had been there to keep you warm. But now he's gone.

Since a few weeks, he would always stay til morning by your side. Even when he woke up before you, he stayed. He sat on a chair and watched you sleep or laid down in bed next to you without any intention to leave. But it is the middle of the night and he left. Outside, wind blows stronger and snow falls harder. The sounds are frightening. You hate storms, and snowstorms are the worst. And Kanda knows that.

Branches smack the window, torn off and whipped away by the raging wind, making you start. You wish Kanda was here. He would wrap his arms around you and you would hide your face so he doesn't see you're frightened. But he would just _know_. He would know what to do, what to say and you would just fall asleep to the sound of his voice and wake up to see the storm is gone. But he's not here.

Memories from a long time ago fill your mind. You know this feeling of fear wrapping itself like a cloak around you. You know it too well. Nights after Mana died, alone in the street, hidden in a corner to escape people's gaze. Nights before Mana found you, trying to survive the cold and the hunger. And nights, maybe the worst, nights you won't allow yourself to think about, nights you would have better forget, when you were a kid who didn't understand life and whose parents hated him.

Tears, even if you try hard to stop them, fall down your cheeks. You don't want to live all this again. You don't want to be alone again. When you arrived to the Black Order, you felt like a stranger in the middle of this happy family. And nobody has accepted you like Kanda has. Through his hard words and death glares, Kanda cares for you. You know it, you saw it in his eyes. But now, Kanda is gone. You've been abandoned again.

You don't hear the sound of the door creaking open nor the small gasp escaping the man's lips. You don't see him get closer to you and seating on the bed. But you feel the sudden warmth surrounding you, the arms pulling you closer to a hard chest and the soft kiss on your forehead. You are sobbing in his embrace and he is gently soothing you, rubbing your back and whispering in your ear. You can barely make out words but _he's here, it's alright, he's right here, don't worry_.

You lift your head and your gaze crosses his. He is looking at you with concern, his brows furrowed. You can't help but admire him once more. You always told yourself that he is beautiful and you keep thinking it every time you see him. You don't want to lose him. Your eyes water again and your voice breaks as you call his name.

-Kanda...

He is here. He has wrapped a heavy blanket around you and you realize that he must have gone to take it. You feel very sleepy now. You are warm and it is the middle of the night. You can still hear the sounds of the storm raging outside but you're not alone. You lay down on the bed and Kanda still has his arms around you. You wonder if you'll wake up in this position but it's more likely Kanda would wake up before you. But that's okay.

Because he's here now. And he's not going anywhere.

* * *

A/N : I wanna thank you all for the reviews on this story and for all the followers ! This story wasn't supposed to be this long but thank you for giving me the will to write more :) !


	7. Christmas Night

A/N : I'm sorry it's late but it's worth it! I only finished it yesterday night. This might be the longest chapter. It's more than a thousand words ! But I had a lot of fun writing this so : enjoy the Christmas Special !

* * *

**Christmas Night**

The night of 24th at the Black Order is a happy night, where everyone laugh and smile. There are little sparkling stars hanging from the ceiling and all Exorcists and Finders have gathered in the cafeteria. Jerry the cook has made a gigantic feast and you, Allen Walker, couldn't ask for more. You swallow plates of whatever food is put in front of you. You get rid of the seventh dish when a dark silhouette attracts your gaze. The party has only started for twenty minutes and Kanda is already leaving. For a second, you consider following him. Red hair blocks your vision and Lavi sits across from you.

-Yo, Allen! What's up?

You sigh. You're not going to be able to leave soon. Lavi talks all night long and when you finally get rid of him, it's past midnight. You're feeling very tired but you're happy. It has been a long time since Christmas Eve was that fun. If Kanda had stayed, it would have been even better.

As soon as you enter your room, you don't even bother to remove your coat and collapse on your bed. Maybe alcohol is playing tricks on your mind but suddenly, your bed starts talking.

-Oi! What's with you? Get up, you moyashi!

You feel laughters bubbling in your throat but you keep silent and only wrap your arms around the tall figure laying on your bed. You hear a loud sigh and your lips curve in a smirk.

-Are you drunk? God damn it.

-Language...

-Shut up, moyashi.

-It's Allen.

-Aren't you supposed to be asleep?

Having nothing to say to that, you do shut up and move a bit to find a more comfortable position. You accidentaly crush Kanda's arm in the process and he grunts.

-Damn it! Can't you just stay still?

-No.

You sit up, your legs on both side of Kanda and watch him with tired eyes. He is frowning and it almost looks like a pout. He's actually quite cute. Hiding your smile behind a yawn, you start to whine as loudly as you can without waking the whole HQ.

-Kanda! I'm tired! I wanna sleep!

The look on his face is priceless. His expression alternate between surprised and angry. His mouth is stuck in a grimace as he's trying his best to frown when he wants to laugh. In the end, Kanda's face is just ridiculous and you burst out lauging so loud your eyes tear up a bit. He's looking at you with bewilderment and his lips finally settle in a smirk. He looks beautiful.

-Now get off.

-Why?

-Because I need to get up.

-No.

-Moyashi...

He tries to sound menacing but you can hear amusement in his voice. You settle on his lap and watch him with a questionning look.

-Hm?

-Move.

-Make me.

You see a devil smirk stretch his face. Next thing you know, you're being flipped off and end up on your back on the bed. You blink twice before bursting out laughing and your stomach hurt. There's this look on Kanda's face again. It's soon replaced by a scowl.

-Shut up.

-You really did it!

-What did you expected me to do!

You don't retort, less because it's useless than because if you did, you would quarrel for hours and he'd kick you out even if it's your own room. So you stay quiet. You stare out the window and the moon and stars shine in the dark sky. It's a beautiful sight. It looks like Kanda's eyes.

-Why did you had to get up for?

You suddenly sit up and Kanda starts. He hasn't been moving and you wonder what he was doing. Only the moon knows that he was looking at you. He seems to get out of deep thoughts and he doesn't answer. He jumps to the shelf and gets out a little box wrapped in red paper.

-What is this... ?

Even if you're afraid to ask, you're also astonished by what you think it is. You meet Kanda's gaze and it's drilling into you, unfaltering. You repress a shiver.

-A present. For you.

You don't realize right away that your mouth hangs open and your eyes widen so much they might fall off. This situation is so absurd you don't even react when Kanda scoffs.

-You look like a dead fish.

He slowly reaches to close your mouth and you snap back to reality. You look for a while at Kanda with bewildered eyes before curiosity makes its way to your mind. Your eyes travel to Kanda's hands handing you the little box. So you take it. It is neatly wrapped in a fragile paper. It looks so delicate and so _un_Kanda that you give him a suspectful glare. He seems perfectly normal, except for the fact that he's smiling gently at you. And it's creepy.

You carefully unwrap your present and open it. You sigh. You knew it was weird, Kanda giving you a gift and smiling like that. In a way, it's relieving but you feel a little disappointed. It _is_ Christmas after all.

The box is empty.

-Kanda, what is this?

You raise your head and look at Kanda with the "are you kidding me" look. You don't have the time to see his face because he's so close that all you see is his dark blue eyes and his lips are on yours. His eyes flutter shut but you could swear that there was an amused glint in them if only you could think straight. Kanda's hand is behind your neck. The kiss is chaste, just lips on lips, barely moving as if Kanda's afraid of going farer. You can feel him tense up as your hand travel up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

It doesn't last long enough. You open your eyes and Kanda has this adorable blush on his cheeks. You chuckle lightly at his face and the look is there again, bewilderment written all over his features. He doesn't look upset anymore. He doesn't look sad either. It's a pleasant expression to see on his face. You wish you could see it more often. He finally answers your question. The words leaves you wordless. No need to say he takes this chance to kiss you again.

-Happy birthday, Allen.

* * *

**THE END.**

A/N: Thank you for following this story and for reading this far! I love you! Merry Christmas and a happy new year !


End file.
